The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for configuring a product using end user environment information prior to the product being delivered to a customer.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/378,020, filed on Aug. 19, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Migrating Stored Data to a Build-to-Order Computing Systemxe2x80x9d, naming Sean Glynn and Ed Hubbard as inventors.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/377,727, filed on Aug. 19, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Migrating Configuration Settings into a Computer Systemxe2x80x9d, naming Ed Hubbard as inventor.
This application relates to co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/158,564, now U.S. Pat. No 6,107,383, filed on Sep. 22, 1998, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Providing Customer Configured Machines at an Internet Sitexe2x80x9d, naming Ken Henson as inventor.
The co-pending applications are incorporated by reference in their entirety, and are assigned to the assignee of this application.
Currently, a customer completes the final operating system (OS) and network setup and configuration process when the customer receives a newly manufactured computer system from a computer vendor. This configuration process may be lengthy and complicated for the customer and may lead the customer to call the computer vendor for assistance. The configuration process generates many technical support calls because the customer may not understand the implications of the information that is being solicited and the resulting behavior of the operating system based on the customer""s input. Often, the resulting state of the computer is not correctly configured for the customer""s operating environment, as the customer""s specific context was not known when the system was built in the factory. As a result, the customer has to correct the setup.
The current OS setup and -configuration process can be broken down into three major steps. First, installation defaults are selected for each OS, device driver, or application during the computer manufacturer""s development process. Once selected, these defaults are static and will be installed and configured the same way for all customers. Next, the OS, device drivers, and applications are layered on the hard drive in a pre-installed state based on information contained in a customer""s order record during the manufacturing process. The computer system is then booted in a burn rack and partial setup and configuration are completed. Finally, the customer attempts to complete the final setup and configuration of the computer system on receipt of the hardware and software during the end user process. The customer may often have difficulties, either with understanding the setup questions or modifying the factory default configuration. Thus, the customer may require assistance from the computer vendor. From the customer""s perspective, it would be desirable for the computer system to be usable without the need for additional setup and configuration. The customer would like to be able to simply connect and plug in the computer system to begin using it. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that allows a customer to receive and use a computer system without the need for additional setup and configuration.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a system and method for an end-to-end order fulfillment process that includes a virtual setup and configuration for a build-to-order system. To this end, a system includes a computing device. The computing device is for receiving order information from a customer and causing end user environment information to be received in response to receiving the order information. The computing device is also for causing a product to be built in accordance with the order information and causing the product to be configured in accordance with the end user environment information prior to the product being provided to the customer.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that a customer may receive a product such as a computer system that is ready to use with little or no additional configuration. The configuration will have been done by the vendor of the product using end user environment information gathered from the customer and/or other sources. In addition, the amount of technical support needed by a customer may be reduced because the vendor performs the final configuration of the product.